First and Last Act
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Love comes to form many different bonds. True acts of love are not always easy but worth it in the end. Marinette comes to a uplifting revelation, that she knows her Kitty deserves. Plagg's wrath one of true passion, let's see if anyone is spared.


As I wrote this I cried. 😭 Inspiration hit me from the song _Back To You By: Mandisa. _**YES FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING I RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT!**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own the song used or anything Miraculous related. Just my own idealism. (Smug Smirk)

Aged up The Lucky Duo are 20 years old.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

_**OddlyParanoid: **_You're welcome? Honestly I'm sorry I didn't understand your review.

**Happy Birthday Daddy:**

_**Silver Dreamers: **_I'm pleasantly surprised and honored you reviewed and enjoyed it. Of course I had capture it purrfectly it's Cecilia and Daddy Raymond. It had to be done rightly slash cute crazy. 😂

_**GirlPower54: **_It's understandable. No huge debate there. I LOVE Adrigami. As I have (will continue to) say Adrielia are just starting their friendship. Honestly I don't know if it will GET romantic at all for them. Doesn't matter a lot or a little to say. Thanks for reading/reviewing it. Heartfelt I was going for that. 😂🌸🌸 Really? Thanks for loving it.

**_W.R. Winters: _**Awww thanks Wolfie. Well of course Daddy/Daughter moments are my favorite.

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Aww! Thanks glad you loved it. Of course NOTHING is better than that.

* * *

A gruelling battle of strength, determination and love leads to pain and lose on either side. It was supposed be a victory, time that Hawkmoth was truly defeated. Just not like this...

On the cold concrete ground under the Effiel Tower lays Ladybug on her knees cradling Cat Noir's head as the black cat bleeds out. A lethal slash from his right hip to left shoulder. The red of his blood mixes with her red suit, Ladybug continues to hiccup. "Yo-You... stu-stupid... Ki-Kitty." Green cat eyes look up his partner.

"Are...yo-you al-right Lady-bug?" Cat's breathing is shallow. Tears running down her mask all she can do is nod her head yes. "W-why do yo-you...?" She trails off he weakly laughs turning slightly staring at a battered Gabriel leaning against a dismayed equally battered Nathalie. Ladybug turns in their direction as well.

The blue blaze in her eyes can't be denied by her sobs. "Either of you... touch him. Screw prison, you die where you are." She growls out through clenched teeth. Red gloved hands still gently caress his head. Cat bores hiss stare into them tho adresses Ladybug. Staring into Nathalie's blue eyes, green cat eyes soften in hurt but understanding.

"She was blind... love. He's... just monster..." Cat glares at Gabriel. The elite designer narrows his eyes back but inwardly wondering what the Black Cat means. "Plagg... Claws In" The bright green light fades Ladybug instinctively looks away but subconsciously grips Cat tighter. Once it fades Adrien Agreste smiles sadly as he turns from his glare down with Gabriel to her. Ladybug's blue bells slowly open don't register Adrien underneath as they all hear "YOU PSYCHOTIC WASTE OF HUMAN EXISTENCE, CATACLYSM!" Plagg screeches zooming like a black bullet towards Gabriel acid green eyes glowing with murderous rampage.

"Plagg... please...stop." Plagg's ears twitch at Adrien's pleading small whisper. He turns to hiss Kitten intchs away from Gabriel's face. Choices instead to bite Gabriel in the eye. Hearing him scream as blood gushes from the assaulted eye socket. Plagg smirks feeling much better.

He turns to stare Nathalie in the eye now loosing her grip on Gabriel. "Be gratefully Adrien sees you like mom." Plagg snarls into her face before zooming back to hiss Kitten. Hovering over his form craddled by Ladybug. "Adrien you listen to me. YOU. AREN'T. DYING!" Plagg shouts clinging to Adrien's left cheek. Tears stream down his muzzle, lightly kicks Adrien in the nose.

"Hundreds of... Kittens gone. Before their time, watched all them suffer and die. Not you, Adrien YOU DON'T GET TO LEAVE ME! Stupid self-sacrificing good boy you!" Plagg hisses clinging to him. Adrien painfully raises his right hand Plagg meets him half way, his miraculous sliver ring gleaming. Plagg frantically shakes his head, acid green eyes in denial. Adrien smiles warmly.

"Plagg...I love you. Tha-thank yo-you..I got... to be just...me. Wit-without you I wouldn't have survived my loneliness." Plagg zooms over gripping the ring stopping Adrien's left hand from removing it. "Kid, shut up. Your NOT saying goodbye." Plagg states furiously. Adrien slowly sctratches him behind the ear. Plagg purring distracted Ladybug's red gloved fingers take the ring off Adrien's hand. Plagg disappears last thing he sees Adrien smiling at him mouthing out. "I love you".

Ladybug looks back at Adrien as he grips tightly to the ring in his clenched fist, she bites her lower lip. Eyes shut tight, she feels Adrien's fingers graze her lowered chin. "Adri-Adrien my poor Kitty. I-I- Tikki Spots Off." Voices breaks as the pink light fades Adrien doesn't look away. In Ladybug's place crying more is an another amazing blunette Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Tikki nods towards Adrien sadly. "Adrien." The Kwami of Creation squeaks out facing her Bug's tearful eyes.

"Adrien... I'm sorry. So so sorry Kitty. I never gave yo-" Adrien wheezes out a chuckle interrupting her. "Purrincess...don't. We couldn't be...together. I'm honored... we were any...how." Marinette sees something poking out of Adrien's breast pocket, Tikki gently removes a small bloody RING BOX?!

Marinette's blue bell eyes widen at the bloody box in her hands. Stains her fingers red clenching it. "Please tell... Kagami I'm sorry." Adrien looks up at the darked cloudly sky. "I love her. Now... I have to abandon...her too. I failed... you both." Adrien's emerald green eyes lose their light. He's gone...

Marinette's whole body shakes, her breathing swallow. Heart leaps into her throat, forcing herself not to puke. "Adrien?...Adrien... COME BACK KITTY PLEASE COME BACK!" She sobs atop his cold body. In her wails faintly hears Nathalie crying too. Gabriel looks on eyes widen blankly staring on the scene before him. Tikki floats over lighly kisses Mari's head. _'There's no turning back now.' _

Marinette's ears ring with flashbacks going through her pounding head. **'1)** _Cat Noir leading her in dark, **2) **_Cat Blanc's painfully tear and his need for her understanding _**3**_**)**_ Cat Noir calming her down in the Seine when Master Fu was captured, **4****)**__ Adrien comforting when her great uncle's soup was ruined, **5**_**) **_Cat Noir protecting her while fighting his nightmare version of her_ _**6**_**)**_ Adrien calling her Our Everyday Ladybug.' _It can't end like this. Not for him, her Kitty, her prince.

Raising her eyes looking at Adrien's peaceful face. Than stares down at Kagami's ring box. "You gave your love and life to me. I didn't deserve it, she does and needs it. The least I can do is give it back to you both." Tikki moves from Marinette seeing her place the Black Cat ring on. In a green ball of blinding light Plagg awakens again.

"Kid, Adrien?! Your bac-" Plagg freezes staring at a disheveled Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He glares at her. "Cruel. You can't just let me whallow in my current pain huh?!" Plagg angrily growls at her.

"Plagg-" He cuts Tikki off. "Tikki don't you 'Plagg' me. Your Bugs always made my Kittens completely crazy." Plagg in blinded pain scratches Marinette's face. The horizontal line Plagg makes into her left cheek to the tip of her nose bleeds but she doesn't flinch at the pain. "PLAGG! That was unnecessary-"

"Shut up Tikki. I have had it with you and your Bugs superiority." Turning away from his other half, he hovers in front of Adrien's face. Pulling at hiss black sharp ears. "I would give all the camembert in the world to have this Kid back."

Marinette winces wiping the blood from her cut. Stares at the blood now on her hand holding the ring box. She places the black cat ring on Plagg glares softer now. "Plagg you have every right to be furious with me. I'm going to make this right." She leans down brushes Adrien's hair away from his forehead. Kisses him lightly, a feather whisper in the chilling wind.

"I'm giving everything back to you." She grips his left hand lays a kiss to it. "I'm sorry my prince." As she raises to her feet, Nathalie whom Marinette had forgotten was there walked over her demeanor screams shame and guilt. Blue bell eyes turn to her seeing behind her Gabriel unconscious on the concrete or honestly dead the Guardian can't tell nor does she really care. "Please...bring Adrien back." The ex-assistant begs desperately.

Mari nods walking 4 feet away from Adrien's body. "Tikki, thank you for being here for me. You helped me grow so much. You were always more than a Kwami to me, you were family. Please tell Adrien, this is my choice. The least thing I can do for him. Tell him don't feel hurt I will be happy knowing he is getting what he was depraved of by me: acceptance and true love. I only ask him to consider naming a daughter he has with an M."

Blows a light kiss to him as she chants eyes closed tight, Plagg and Tikki are summoned into their miraculouses. They glow gold swarming around Marinette in hot burning flashes. Her arms raise above her head, blunette hair flowing around in the winds it creates. "**_I Marinette Dupain-Cheng wish to take Adrien Agreste's place in turn for his fully cured revival."_**

The golden burning flashes zoom into Adrien's body, healing him. He's body outlines in gold as he opens his eyes. A deep breath escapes his lips as he if he's breathing from being under water. He slowly sits up, Nathalie hesitates but still reaches out to help him stand up.

Adrien looks around himself confused, Nathalie answers the question in his emerald green eyes. "She saved you." The blond turns to Nathalie than as she points he gasps, Nathalie holds him tighter against herself so he doesn't strain himself more. As they get closer Plagg and Tikki pop out the miraculouses.

Tikki floats by Mari's dead body as Plagg zooms over to nuzzle in Adrien's blond messy hair. Purring loudly not caring he's embarrassing himself. "ADRIEN Kid your back. Really back. For that scare you own me camembert until your kittens have their own kittens!" The Kwami of Destruction sternly states. Adrien smiles happily hearing Plagg complain. Laughing choked up at thought of Plagg being around whenever he and Kagami have children.

Speaking of future children, "Adrien..." He heard Tikki looked to find her pointing a paw under herself. He (with Nathalie's support) walks over to find Marinette's body unmoving. There's a smile on her face as her blue bell eyes seems to smile too. The two lean down to find Kagami's ring box in her right hand. Adrien pries her fingers from the box, clenching it to his chest.

Tikki bows to Adrien apologetically. "Adrien she wanted to give you back what you always gave her life and protection. It was her choice not out of guilt but love, that she did what she did. Don't mourn her, she doesn't want that from you. Just be happy and if you have a daughter name her something with an M." Adrien turns from Tikki to stare into Marinette's empty blissful blue bell eyes.

"Thank you M'Lady for everything you have done with and for me." He leans down to feather like kiss her nose. "Little Magnolia will know of her auntie's sacrifice." As he struggles to get up as Nathalie doubles support calling the the police. The dreadfull windy dark sky seems to open and clear up. _'My Kitten's finally going__ to hiss woman.' _Plagg thinks smirking white fangs showing as he grooms hiss Kitten clean... er tries with Adrien happily complaining all the same.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Magnolia: **It means "magna" in Latin meaning "great". A magnolia tree is associated with splendid beauty and dignity.

There are of course other miraculous mew-oments of Kitty's cattastic sweetness. But the listed 6 are my main ones.

_**1)** Stormy Weather - Season 1_

_**2) **__Cat Blanc - Season 3 (FAVORITE OF THIS WHOLE SEASON) _

_**3)** Miracle Queen - Season 3_

_**4)** Kung Food - Season 1_

_**5)** Sandboy - Season 2_

_**6)** Mayura - Season 2_

* * *

**AS FOR GABRIEL'S FATE READERS' USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Did he die from Plagg's eye bite? Did Nathalie somehow knock him out unconscious or kill him herself?**


End file.
